The Competition
by SakuraMikuLen
Summary: There is two academies, one for boys and one for girls.. When suddenly on the first day there was an announcement about the trip for 2 months mixed for both the boys and girls. The students in the schools are forbidden to have any kind of love, but what happens when they do fall in love?


**Please R&R**

**Chapter 1: **

**The First Day of Boy's Academy **

**Len's POV **

**"Kaito hurry up, we're going to miss the bus, if you just won't hurry up!" I shouted to him as I started to put on my shoes for school. **

**"Well excuse me, that you didn't wake me up earlier! Kaito replied. **

**"Well, you're the one that took 30 minutes just to wake up!" I said while I took out the keys.**

**Hey, a guy needs his beauty sleep." Kaito pouted as he walked outside. **

**"Are you a girl or something?" Len said after they started to sprint to the bus making it just on time. They were both athletes of both basketball and soccer, so they were used to sprinting very fast. Sports were one of the things needed in order to join their school so that is the reason why everyone had to do either sports or fine art, and it was their option. **

**Once they were on bus, so many people crowded it. Some girls wore so much perfume that was mixing together made almost anyone wanting to barf, but some did which made it even more badly. On the their stop (the sixth one) they had finally got off and reunited with their other buddies Gakupo, Piko, Vy2, and Hibiki. They were all the top athletes of the school beating their sempais all ready even all the sensei in their school. What was the most impress thing was that they were freshmen in that school that was really rare. **

**"Kaito, Len, why did it take you so long just to get to school?" Gakupo questioned while playing with his chair in the classroom. **

**"It's because Kaito needs his beauty sleep which is even more important to him than being on time for school~" I replied as I acted like a girl. **

**"Hey stop acting like a girl and be a man, you shorty." Kaito replied. **

**"Hey, it is not my fault that I am short! I said while I tried to pull out my muscles but it didn't turn out like the ones you see in cartoons. **

**"Okay stop it you both." Gakupo tried to calm us down. **

**"Sorry." We apologized at the same time. **

**By the time our teacher came in we heard an announcement so we looked up: **

**"Greetings fellow gentlemen, we have an important announcement that we would just love to announce. This announcement is in fact a very surprising declare, and could change the rest of our futures, but starting today both ladies from **

**"L'École Privée de Lady Culturelle Traditionnelle" = The Traditional Cultural Ladies' Private School and our only boys school will be working together for certain things, for example the trip for 2 months! It will be in London, and the name of it is Gold List. Merci and au revoir everyone. **

**Piko's POV **

**"How cool is that!" Vy2 whispered. **

**"I don't know I'm still kind of scared of them," I said while I shivered after thinking of "girls" and how scary they are. **

**"Don't worry I'll make sure to protect you Piko!" Len silently shouted. **

**"Oh Len you are so manly~," Kaito laughed as he acted like a girl in front of Len. **

**"Shut up, Kaito," Len blushed at such embarrassment.**

**"Thanks both of you, but we all know that Gakupo is the most mature out of the six of us." Pouted Piko. **

**"And the most smartest is Hibiki, and Len." Vy2 frowned while we all agreed. **

**"That is what you call studying, am I speaking alien here?" Hibiki responded. **

**"Either way this is a art academy, smart academy, sport academy, and technology academy." Len grew his ego. **

**"And we are the top student here right?" I replied back to raise more our self-esteem. **

**Right after our teacher came in, we had our seating plans. The bad thing about it is that there is this weird looking dude whose wearing glasses, making myself keep thinking that he was giving me a hard stare. The thing I liked about it was that I was the got a window seat at the front. Len and Vy2 were seating with each other, which made me kind of envious. Kaito was the unluckiest out all of us. He had a seat at way back, since the teacher himself thought that he talked too much (he actually did). Len on the other hand was very lucky he was at the window seat three rows behind me. You are probably wonder "How's he that lucky", well it is actually because that is the legendary chair of our class. Whoever seats on it, the teacher would have to ignore the student no matter what. So I'm saying you can do whatever on that desk, and the teacher would have to ignore you. So now you understand why Len is the luckiest well here you go. Hibiki had the seat right next to each other with Len so I guess he's lucky too. Unlike everyone my and Kaito are "loners". **

**Vy2 POV **

**"Hey Len, aren't we lucky?" I asked. **

**"I feel sorry for Kaito and Piko," Len said. **

**"Don't worry next is gym right?" I smirked. I knew that he was kind hearted so I just had to him joyful again. Wait are the GIRLS coming for gym? Should I tell him, but if I do he'll lose control (OH WELL). **

**"Yeah I guess you're right." Len answered back to me cheerfully. **

**"The next period was gym with the them; I hope it won't be bad," I mumbled. **

**"What did you just say?" Len asked me. **

**"Oh I said nothing, don't mind me." I said while I took out the science textbook that got delivered to me before we started school. You see a month before our first day of school we had to take a test. Everyone from this school had to compete (even the people that were graduating) had to show their worth number, and we beat everyone. We were a team so we didn't have to compete with other. It was very exciting but now we have classes. **

**Gym is right after our homeroom so we started to change already. We then had to separate since all of us were playing different sports: **

**Kaito: **

**Soccer **

**He joined soccer since he likes kicking things around with his feet. **

**Hibiki: **

**Cross-country **

**He joined this because he is known to be the fastest out of them all. **

**Gakupo: **

**Hockey **

**He actually wanted to do figure skating since he likes to skate but people thought it was too girly so he didn't. **

**Len: **

**Basketball **

**Len may be short but he is the best on playing basketball. **

**Piko: **

**Track and field: the high jump **

**Track and field is joy able since he loves jumping. **

**Vy2: **

**Volleyball **

**He joined volleyball since he likes doing things with a ball. **

**"Hey, don't we have a trip tomorrow?" Piko asked. **

**"Yeah we do we like get to go for 2 months!" Kaito said. **

**"And there will be ladies~" While I tied my shoes. **

**"You knew?" Piko asked. **

**"Yeah I guess, I was kind of heard about a bit." I said while making a false excuse. **

**Hibiki's POV **

**The next period was period three and we had Mr. Nelson for social. He was okay with his attitude but not with the style. First of all he had glasses, a beard, smelly teeth, no hair, pointy noise that looked a stick, and last but not least he had clown clothing that you see in cartoons these days. His attitude was okay since first of all he just ignored us while we were doing whatever we wanted to do. He even printed out and gave us sheets of notes instead of writing them so that we can study later on (the notes in classes are like 30 pages long, and each class is 1 hour). **

**The 4th period was Art, all we had to do was draw something that we like, so I drew my role model JUSTIN BIEBER, jokes no I want to be someone like president Obama the first president who is black, but the problem was that I didn't know how to draw him so I just drew an unicorn with a fairy, witch, wizard, and a dragon. **

**(Good thing I won't show this to anyone) **

**Next we had Math and we had the teacher Mr. Calgary. He was quite strict, so no one did a single mistake (since he was quite scary looking). Description: **

**Mr. Calgary wore sunglasses, a black coat; well it was like saying black everything on him. He even had a bat what was it was black and was carrying it to show that he had no mercy on hitting any one of us. **

**Then later on we had more periods, and then it finally end of school. **

**"Oh finally it is the end of school, and didn't you think that all the teachers are weird?" Kaito sighed. *_* **

**"I didn't notice anything." Len said innocently. **

**"Think about it, first the homeroom teacher who had pink things everywhere." I said **

**"That really is crazy." Len joined in. **

**"How about Mr. Nelson?" Gakupo asked (which made us shocked to hear that our mature Gakupo is gossiping with us instead of lecturing us) **

**"I thought that he was kind of cool." Len answered while we all agreed. **

**"Lets just say all the teachers are weird except Mr. Nelson." I said which they all agreed to it. **

**Gakupo's POV **

**"Isn't tomorrow is the day when we go to our trip?" Len said politely. **

**"It doesn't matter, I think my brain is dead." Piko exhaled. **

**You wouldn't be alive right now," Hibiki answered. **

**"Stop being technical." Kaito said. **

**"All of you stop whining and start talking real." I lectured them (again for today). **

**"Hey why don't we all have a sleepover?" Kaito asked. **

**"Do you want to get busted or something?" Len asked. **

**"I think that we should do that," Vy2 said. **

**"Okay I'm going to agree too." I agreed. **

**"Me too!" I said with Len and Kaito. **

**"So what time should all meet up? Len asked. **

**"How about around twelve am?" Kaito requested. **

**"I think we should do at that time." Piko replied. **

**"Okay then it's settled." Hibiki and Vy2 grinned while we all separated so that we could get to our dorms." **

**The Boy's Academy had to share dorms so that they could organize themselves more. Me and Vy2 share dorms, Kaito and Len share dorms, and Hibiki and Piko share dorms, but the problem is that we all have different numbers. Vy2 and me have number 394 as our door number, Hibiki and Piko has 258, and Kaito and Len have 500 as their door numbers (like you know in apartment door number or hotel ones). So I guess it is pretty much hard to meet each other at nighttime, since there are teachers patrolling at night to make sure that we don't have parties in our room. **

**"Do you want to take your bath first?" Vy2 asked. **

**"Yeah sure, my hair is kind of long so it takes a lot of time to wash and do things with it." **

**"Okay you do that for 1 hour and I will send text on that we will meet in Kaito's and Len's room." Vy2 said while taking out his phone. **

**"Okay, so right now is seven o'clock, right? I asked to maker sure that I don't take too long. **

**"Yeah, just don't take to long." **

**"How long is long?" I said while I went inside to take a shower. **

**Kaito's POV **

**"Hey Len, Vy2 just texted me that they are coming to our place for the party." I said while I put away my phone. **

**"Okay so I will take shower well you do whatever you want okay?" He asked me. **

**"How come you get to go first?" I demanded. **

**"Because I'm a girl isn't that what you told me~" He assumed while he acted like a girl. **

**"Well, I sweat a lot so I should go first, since I am manlier than you." I said as I showed my muscles. **

**"Ewe you stink, you should go after me sticky muscle man." Len said it as he holds his nose, and then ran into the showers. **

**"Great now what do I do?" I asked myself. **

**"Go buy things for the party from the store!" Len shouted so I assumed that he didn't start taking a shower yet. **

**"Fine Mr. Rabbit!" I said it after I took out my wallet and the list I made to prepare for the party. **

**After I closed the door, I just had to see a teacher patrolling at our halls. **

**"What are you doing in the halls?" The teacher asked me. **

**"Well, I'm going to the store a bit." **

**"For what?" The teacher asked me suspicious while looking at me. **

**"I promised my little sister that I would buy something for her since I'll be not there for a long time." I said it like an innocent angel. **

**"Okay, I'll buy that for now, but next time just be honest because we can tell when you are lying." The teacher said that before walking back. Great I thought, the teachers already caught me.**

** As I then continued walking down the alley, a bike then hit me. **

** "Hey, can't you move aside when a girl is in a hurry!" She howled towards me.**

** "Well then, can't you just shout towards me to move!" I hollered back to her hoping that she wouldn't call the police or cry.**

** "I couldn't since I had my eyes closed!" She counter backed me.**

** "Who would close their eyes when they're on the bike?" I asked her.**

** "I couldn't help it since there was wind in my eyes!" She screamed to me.**

** "Okay, okay, I'll buy you some ice cream as my apologize." I said that as an excuse just to eat my favorite food in the world.**

** "Okay, but I am so getting the orange type." She said while we started to walk to the store.**

** "So what school do you go to?" I asked her. **

** "Why should I tell you?" She asked me.**

** "Oh just interested." I mumbled.**

** "Since I'm a mature person I will tell you, it's L'École Privée de Lady Culturelle Traditionnelle." She said it in French.**

** "Oh I go to The Boy's Academy called Joseph Boy's Boarding School, and I'm a freshmen named Shion Kaito." I said. **

** "Then I'm older than you since I'm a sempai." **

** "What, I thought you were the same age as me or younger!" I shouted.**

** "I'll take that as a compliment I guess, while I have to go m friends are waiting for me in the arcade see ya."**

** "Wait your name?" I asked before she left. **

** "Name's Kagamine Rin." She said while I thought, "Kagamine name is really popular" as he left.**

** When I was just was done my shopping and was heading towards our dorm, I then looked at my clock that said 8:00. So as quickly and quietly I crept towards my dorm when I again got caught.**

** "What are you doing right now?" Another teacher asked me.**

** "Oh he's me." Another teacher with purple hair said.**

** "Oh then excuse me." The teacher said before going.**

** "Am I in trouble?" I asked him.**

** "Why would your best friend tell you that you're in trouble?" Gakupo said back in his voice.**

** "Gakupo is that you, I can't believe my own eyes."**

** "Yes it's me and my partner Vy2, so come in let's go to your dorm it's already 8:O5 o'clock." He said back to me.**

**After Shower Len's POV **

**"Kaito, did you already go?" I shouted out of the shower, thinking that he probably is gone by now. **

** When I was finally done taking my shower, I then read some books about "The Story of Evil". Which was rated on of the top 3 books ever made in 2012. Even in the newspaper some people have began writing their own version of the story so that they can make it with their own imagination. I personally thought that I would write a version of it too when I was little but I am dreaming on becoming a brain doctor. Which needs lot of training but I just know that I am going to do my best. **

**I put on a white shirt, cheetah robe, and my golden slippers to get ready for dinner in our cafeteria on 9:00. Since all the teachers don't want us to go outside, we are forced to go to the cafeteria and have fancy-free food. The problem is that they are strict; so no matter what we are not allowed to go outside. Since this school is a five-stared school we have everything you could possibly wish for (except girls). **

** Then suddenly Kaito came in with both Vy2 and Gakupo, and ran into the showers; meanwhile me, Vy2 and Gakupo were sipping tea (that Kaito bought) and talked. **

**Hibiki's POV: right now is 8:50**

** "Are you done taking your shower Piko, or else I'll leave you?" I asked while I put on my orange robe with a white shirt and his velvet slippers.**

** "Don't leave me, I'm done!" Piko screamed as if he was a little girl.**

** "Bye~" I said while I opened the door pretending to go without him. Then suddenly he jumped out of his shower wore his white shirt, white robe and was ready. **

** "Done!" He said while saluting me.**

** "Good job soldier, now hurry up and put on some slippers!" I said it while acting like a soldier. **

** "Yes sir!" He then saluted and then put on some of his favorite silver slippers. **

** "Come on or else we are going to be late on our first day of school!" I yelled towards Piko.**

** "Why won't you just slow down already?" He said while he jumped all the way down instead of using the stairs. **

** "Hey that's not fair using your jumping as an advantage!"**

** "It's not my fault that you are a runner, and I'm a jumper!" Piko said while he smirked.**

** " Well I can't help it if the stairs aren't like the ground!" I shouted towards him.**

** When we finally reached to the cafeteria we saw our buddies there. We were all wearing our robes that we had got from school since people didn't like wearing their uniform in the cafeteria.**

** "Hey why did you guys take so long?" Len asked us.**

** "It's because Piko took so long in the showers~" I said.**

** "Hey it wasn't my fault!" Piko shouted towards my ear very loudly.**

** "You guys just eat and then go back to your dorms if you are going to fight while we eat!" **

**Len's POV at 11:50**

** "Hey Len did you prepare everything? Kaito asked me.**

** "For what?" I asked.**

** "For the party." Kaito said.**

** "Yeah like an hour ago." I said obviously.**

** "Okay so lets get dress up!"**

** "Okay what should I dress up as?**

** Sorry everyone, I'm only in grade 7 (just turned) and this is my first time writing a story. **


End file.
